


Longing for Happiness

by al_mp4



Series: Greek gods!AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_mp4/pseuds/al_mp4
Summary: “Do you think we’re gonna be here forever, Kei?”Uh?“I- what?” gods, Kei thought he went past the phase of only being able to sputter when he was talking with Tadashi. It seems like he has not.“You heard me.” the shorter god is still staring at Kei- he feels like he’s able to stare at his soul, to learn everything about the moon deity with just a glance, to strip him down to his bare essentials. Kei wants to let him. “Do you think we’re going to live forever?”--------------A second part to my Greek gods!AU.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Greek gods!AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975375
Kudos: 46





	Longing for Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome back!
> 
> This is the second part to my greek gods AU, with the first part being Walking at Night.  
> I posted that one yesterday, and was extremely nervous about how it would be received. A lot of people left kudos though, and some nice people even commented! I can't thank you enough, it made me really happy. So, my brain went into overdrive and I made this.
> 
> As I said before, english isn't my first language, so if you see any mistakes of any kind while reading, please let me know in the comments! :)
> 
> A quick reminder!:  
> Kei: god of the moon,  
> Tadashi: god of the stars/night,  
> Shouyou: god of the sun,  
> Koushi: god of beauty/love.

The two deities keep on walking together, side by side.

Every night, Kei meets Tadashi. Every night, they argue for a couple of minutes with Shouyou about the most trivial things ( _“No, Shouyou, you can’t swap places with Kei, even if it’s only for one day.” “But I never get to see the stars, and stupid Tobio keeps saying they’re the coolest things ever-“_ ). Every night they start walking, to bring darkness and light to the people on earth.

Kei would be lying if he said it wasn’t the best part of his day.

He still feels a little bit out of place walking next to the god of the night- here he is, a tall, lanky and pale boy that always seems to have a scowl on his face, standing beside pure perfection. Tadashi radiates beauty, from the way he talks, with a musical voice that gets faster and faster when he gets excited while discussing about something he’s passionate about, to how he walks, with steps so light it basically looks like the universe itself is making him float. His eyes, they are- they’re something Kei still doesn’t know how to describe. Sometimes, he fears that if he stares at them for too long, he’ll drown in them and will not be able to swim back up. So, he’s careful. 

Kei still hasn’t touched the tuft of hair on the top of Tadashi’s head- he wants to, and every night he gets more pissed off at it. It’s like it’s taunting him, telling him _you’ll never know how soft I am_ , and Kei pretty much figured there’s no use in trying to make sense of what he’s thinking anymore.

“I saw you, today.” Tadashi says out of the blue, one night.

“Yes,” Kei says without looking at him. “we see each other every day.” He’s more comfortable, being snarky around Tadashi now. The stars deity actually enjoys it- something that shouldn’t delight Kei as much as it does.

“Shut it,” Tadashi says, giggling. The sound still floors the god of the moon, and it’s, what, the thousandth time he’s heard it? He doesn’t think he will ever get tired of it. “I meant that I saw you talking with Koutarou and Tetsurou. You had a… strange expression on your face.” He continues, still smiling.

Ah, yes. The two gods who decided to make Kei’s life hell, and made it their personal mission to find new and countless ways to annoy him. He still doesn’t understand why him, of all people, had to get those two idiots to follow him everywhere. Kei admits, though, that the two compliment each others well. _Two halves of a whole idiot,_ he thinks with a slight smirk.

“It’s more like they ambushed me and talked my ear off for an hour. It was annoying.”

Tadashi turns to look at him, now. Kei still doesn’t, or he knows that he will end up looking at the crease that’s forming between his brows, and the way his lower lip is sticking out a bit- even though he wants to. Really, _really_ wants to.

“Oh.” The incarnation of the stars says, “I’m sorry, I thought they were your friends. I-“ and then he bites his lip, stopping himself. ( _D_ _on't look, don't look, don't look-_ )

“What?” Kei says, egging him on. He always wants to hear what Tadashi has to say. Anything to listen to his voice. Still, he hopes he doesn’t ask _what_ they were talking about, or he would be in trouble. It’s like the two tumultuous gods decided they were Kei’s personal assistants when talking about love matters, and the moon deity doesn’t think he’s capable of lying to Tadashi.

“I- do you not like them? I'm sorry I assumed. Do you hate them?”

Kei wants to melt.

Getting worried that he somehow offended Kei by asking about who he was talking to during the day- that’s such a _T_ _adashi_ thing to do. And to this, at least, he can respond to truthfully.

“I don’t hate anyone,” he says. “it takes too much effort. And we have an infinite amount of time ahead of us, hating someone for that long would just be tiring.”

“Oh.” he hears Tadashi say. Why did he sound surprised? Did he think Kei was just a tornado of negative emotions? Well, his face was always kind of displeased, but he wasn’t as bad as _T_ _obio,_ for gods’ sake. Asahi told him, and he trusted the older god’s judgement.

So why was Tadashi surprised? Did he think- gods, did he think Kei wouldn’t talk to him before because he hated him, when it was the opposite? When he was just too weak to even attempt to look at the freckled god in the eyes? Those amazing, wide orbs, and _he’s staring at me now-_

“Do you think we’re gonna be here forever, Kei?”

Uh?

“I- what?” gods, Kei thought he went past the phase of only being able to sputter when he was talking with Tadashi. It seems like he has not.

“You heard me.” the shorter god is still staring at Kei- he feels like he’s able to stare at his soul, to learn everything about the moon deity with just a glance, to strip him down to his bare essentials. Kei wants to let him. “Do you think we’re going to live forever?”

“Yes.” Kei answers, shortly. He doesn’t understand why Tadashi is suddenly asking him these questions.

“Why?” the night god inquires again. He doesn’t look like he’s put off by Kei’s blunt answer- but rather he looks curious, like he geniuely wonders why the taller boy thinks that.

“Because that's how it works, Tadashi.” he doesn’t understand why they’re having this conversation, but he still tries to answer the best he can to not upset the night deity. “Humans will always ask for the things we give them. Do you think they’re suddenly going to stop needing the sun?”

This manages to pull a small laugh out of Tadashi. Kei feels his heart skip a beat. “No, of course not. Can you imagine how Shouyou would look if Daichi suddenly told him the sun wasn't needed anymore?”

“I’d rather not.” Kei answers, scrunching his nose. “I already see him every day, and want to kick his ass enough. I don’t want him near any part of my mind.” Not like there would be any space, that place was reserved to a certain freckled boy.

“Mh, of course.” Tadashi says. “But that’s not what I meant.” He says, finally taking his eyes off of Kei. The moon god feels like he can breathe again.

“What did you mean, then?” _please, please keep talking._

“What if the humans stopped needing us? Not the things we give them, just us. The gods.”

Kei almost stops walking. He finally, finally, turns his head, and looks at the boy next to him (it’s easier, when Tadashi isn’t looking at him. When he won’t have to fully see his beauty.). Tadashi is staring ahead with a contemplating look on his face, like this isn’t the first time he’s thought about this. The stars around them are shining, but the ones Tadashi is close to seem to be brighter, like they’re trying to do anything they can to highlight their deity’s beauty. In Kei’s opinion, it’s working.

“Why would they stop needing us? They know we’re the ones that give them the things they need.” Kei is trying to understand, he really is. But what the other god is saying is nonsensical at best, and scary at worst.

“Yes, they do. But- try to-“ Tadashi scrunches up his nose in frustration, and it takes everything in Kei to not start crying right then and there. He still has to ask Koushi if he’s sure he and Tadashi are not related. “Try to imagine, okay? What if, they started to think that the things we give them just, existed? That they aren’t there because of us? What would happen to us?”

Now this, makes Kei stop. Tadashi halts too (he makes sure to never, never, walk ahead of Kei), but still doesn’t turn to look at him. “Why are you asking me this?”

“Do you think we would disappear?” Tadashi doesn’t even look like he’s heard him. “That we would- die? Like they do?”

 _What the hell is going on?_ Kei doesn't like this. He’s never thought about something like this- he knows what death is, of course. He has seen so many humans die, he’s lost count. But a god, dying? No.

What Tadashi is saying though, it does make sense, and it’s scaring him.

He doesn’t want to disappear, to stop bringing light to the world. To lose the people around him, to not hear Koushi tease Daichi again, to not spend hours bickering with Tobio and Shouyou, to not watch Chikara scold Ryuunosuke and Yuu, to not hear Tetsurou and Koutarou’s yells. (He’s not going to think about not seeing Tadashi anymore, about not walking with him anymore, about not seeing his expression of pure peace when he turns on the stars, about not being able to look into his eyes- _he’s not._ )

Then, a small, tentative smile starts to spread on Tadashi’s face. “I don’t think it matters, though.”

 _How?_ Kei wants to scream at him. _How could not seeing you not matter?_

“Everything we do, is for them.” the night deity says, and then he turns towards Kei, and looks at him- straight into his eyes. The whirlwind of thoughts in the moon god’s mind suddenly stops. “The things we create, the paths we walk- we do it for the humans, don’t we? To make their lives easier. To make them happy.”

He’s still staring at Kei. “Yes.” Is the only thing he manages to say.

“Well, then.” Tadashi continues. “Even if they stop needing us, it’ll be because they found someone, or something, that will make them happier. And could you blame them, for going after something that will make than happier than we do? Isn't that what everyone does?”

“It- it is.” Kei says. Oh, there is nothing he wouldn’t do to see, even for a second, what goes on in Tadashi’s mind- the boy always seems so cheerful, so full of love for everyone around him, and then he thinks about things like this?

Kei falls more in love with him every single day.

Tadashi shakes his head a little, like he’s trying to clear it ( _cute-_ ), and then snorts. He turns a little more towards Kei, and brushes his arm a little.

The god almost recoils in shock.

Tadashi has never touched him- they talk, they laugh, they spend countless hours walking together- but not once did they ever touch each other. The night deity is always respectful of his space, never stays too close- out of the politeness he’s so full of, the other boy supposes.

In Kei’s case- how, again, could he do something like that? He’s not even capable of holding eye contact with the shorter boy, for gods' sake. Anyone who tried to touch Tadashi would probably burst into flames, that was the most logical outcome Kei had thought of.

The night god is still laughing quietly. “Oh, gods. I’m so sorry, it’s just- I just started rambling, I suppose-“

“It’s okay.” Kei says quickly. “It’s okay, I don’t mind.” _Please, please touch me. Even just my hand would be fine._ “Everyone- everyone has these kinds of thoughts, sometimes.” That’s a lie. No one is like Tadashi. “Don’t worry.”

“Okay, then.” The dark-haired boy says, still staring at Kei. Then, he tilts his head, while amusement fills his eyes. “You know, I was relieved when you said you don’t hate anyone. I really thought you disliked me, at first.”

And there it was, Kei’s own dumbassery coming back to bite him in the ass. He really didn’t like the fact that he was beginning to resemble the way Ryuunosuke acted in front of Kiyoko.

“No!” Kei says, raising his voice a little bit too much. “No, never. I never- I could never hate you.” _Never, even if you wanted me dead. I could never._

Tadashi narrows his eyes a little bit. It’s like he’s putting Kei under a scrutiny- to find what, he doesn’t know.

“Why?”

_Mh?_

“Why what?”

Tadashi takes a step closer to Kei. _Too close, too close, too close-_

“Why could you never hate me?”

The moon deity doesn’t answer- has he even heard Tadashi correctly? Why did he move closer? There’s a freckle right on the tip of his nose that Kei never noticed before. The stars are making it shine, and how can a _freckle_ look so alluring?

“Kei.” Tadashi says, a little bit more forcefully. And then, he-

He places his left hand on Kei’s right arm.

How can a hand feel so warm, but electryfying at the same time? Kei feels static in his brain, and inhales a sharp breath through his nose. He feels the warmth of the point where Tadashi is touching him spread throughout his whole body, and _how am I still standing up?_

The freckled boy is looking at him with his head tilted up. He’s so close.

“Kei,” he repeats. It almost sounds like he’s saying his name just because he likes doing it. Like he doesn’t know what it does to Kei. “why could you never hate me?”

His troath feels raw.

“Because you’re you.”

Tadashi kisses him.

Is this what touching a star feels like? Kei feels his lips burning. His eyes are still open- Tadashi’s are closed, now. Why did he ever think kissing Tadashi would be any different from the boy himself? It isn’t forceful- it’s just Tadashi’s lips, placed gently on top of his. Kei is trying to not think _why me, why is someone like you kissing me?_ , not now. Not when perfection incarnate is in his arms.

Tadashi gently detaches himself, and Kei is embarassed by the way he chases his lips. The shorter deity places his head on Kei’s chest, with his eyes still closed. Is Kei supposed to say something? What do people say after someone melts their brain with a kiss? Is that something that’s even supposed to happen? How-

“You didn’t really answer my question, you know.” Tadashi finally places both of his arms around Kei, while the taller god remains as stiff as a stautue. What the hell is wrong with his head?

The brunet tilts his head upwards to look at Kei with a smile on his face and dear gods, you could as well bury him. “What?” he may insult Tobio for his lack of vocabulary, but he isn't doing that much better.

“I asked why you could never hate me, and you didn’t answer.”

Kei feels a disgruntled expression appear on his face. “Yes, I did.”

Tadashi buries his head in his chest again to muffle a giggle. _Please, don’t._ Kei wants to say. _I want to hear you._

“You just stated the obvious. I know I’m me, idiot.”

Well, he definitely has a scowl on his face now.

“Shut up, Tadashi.” He’s absolutely not red. He _isn't_.

“Sorry, Kei.” The stars god says, not sounding sorry at all. “Shall we continue walking?”

Kei can’t think of something worse than not feeling Tadashi in his arms right now. He almost starts kicking his feet and protesting like a child, but he does realize they have their duties. A mad Daichi is not something he wants to see after what happened tonight.

“Okay.” He says, nodding. Tadashi removes his arms from around him.

Why does Kei feel cold all of a sudden?

The shorter divinity looks at him expectantly. His eyes- they’re so full. Of what, Kei wants to find out- happiness, love, amusement, intelligence. What he does know, is that he will never look away.

They start walking together, and Kei feels warm.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Just to let y'all know, in the first draft of this, the part where Tadashi gets all philosophical said just "Tadashi has a fucking existential crisis". 
> 
> If you managed to get this far, thank you so so much for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments, even if it's just random keysmashing ;).
> 
> Stay safe and have a nice day/night,  
> Al


End file.
